


Dead Flower Petals

by V_is_my_shiteu



Series: NCT-shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Taeyong, Baby Boy Ten, Insecure Thoughts, M/M, Multi, No Aftercare, Panic Attacks, dom Johnny, ten is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_is_my_shiteu/pseuds/V_is_my_shiteu
Summary: He didn't mean to be bratty.He was just insecure





	Dead Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl okay I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever and my chatfic hasn't been updated in forever i know but I had six weeks of camp and then school started so now I'm overwhelmed with that but I decided to finally write down my ideas I've been saving up. Also I've been having some abandonment issues to say the least is the reason this exists hahaha

Johnny burst through the front doors with his boyfriends, Taeyong and Ten. To say Johnny was upset was an understatement. He was LIVID.

"I'm s-sorry Daddy. D-din' mean to." Ten whimpered. 

"You know exactly what you did, Chittaphon." Johnny growled. "And you don't get to call me that."

Ten flinched and looked down. "S-sorry Sir."

Taeyong snickered, being the baby brat he is.

"What did he do again, Daddy?"

"Don't try me, baby boy."

"Sorry Daddy."

Ten had tears in his eyes. He didn't mean to be a brat, but Donghyuck was just so annoying, he couldn't help but cause a scene. 

"You knew not to cause a scene and embarrass me, and you still did. I think that deserves an hour in time-out, don't you think kitten?"

"Y-yes Daddy." 

So Ten was taken to his room. He was forced to sit in the corner of his room, right under the air conditioning, the only corner of his room that wasn't covered in plushies and things to distract him while he was sitting down. 

"We'll come get you in an hour, until then you sit and think about what you've done." 

Johnny and Taeyong left hand in hand and slammed the door, leaving Ten to stare at the pale blue wall.

It was 4:00. Ten could do this.

Now, it's important to note that this wall Ten was facing was not completely empty. It was full of pictures with him and Johnny, before Taeyong had joined their relationship. It's also worth noting that Ten had major abandonment issues, and had thought Johnny loved Taeyong more than him on multiple occasions. 

Outside, Johnny had decided he needed to calm down. He sat down, put on a Disney movie, and let Taeyong cuddle around him while waiting for Ten's punishment to be over.

5:00. Ten saw his punishment was over. Maybe it wouldn't be bad enough if he just moved to a different corner of his room, seeing as how Johnny had said his punishment was over in an hour, and it had been an hour.

He moved to the warm corner of his room where he, Taeyong, and Johnny would cuddle together as Johnny would read a book to them. It was filled with warm baby blankets and stuffies, with a coloring table off to the side for when he wanted to be a creative baby. 

6:00. "Baby, what do you want for dinner?"

Taeyong smacked his hands on the table, giggling. 

"Pizza! Yongie want pizza pwease!" 

Johnny chuckled. 

"Okay baby, i'll make homemade Chicago pizza."

7:00. Ten had been sitting his room all alone for 3 hours. Maybe his Daddy forgot about him. Maybe his Daddy planned this. Maybe his Daddy didn't want him. Maybe his Daddy liked Taeyong more. Maybe this was an elaborate ruse to kill Ten off. Maybe Johnny no longer needs Ten, maybe he only needs Taeyong to be happy.

Before he knew it, he had begun hyperventilating. He scrambled for the closest thing, his baby blue blanket and a plushie Johnny had won him at the beginning of their relationship. 

8:00. "Baby, food's ready!"

Taeyong came stamping into the kitchen and sat down, Johnny putting down a plate of pizza for him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Is Tennie gonna have dinner with us too?"

Johnny looked up from his own pizza in surprise.

Ten.

He had left him in there for 4 hours.

He quickly got up and looked at the security screen. (Yes, he had security cameras, because he had to make sure his babies were okay in their rooms all alone.)

At first he was mad. Ten hadn't listened and moved, when he knew he was supposed to stay in his spot.

But then he saw Ten curled up into the stuffie corner, shaking, his mouth open in large sob patterns and tears running along his cheeks. He was having a panic attack and it was all stupid Johnny's fault.

He burst into Ten's room, Taeyong following suit, and watched as Ten whipped his head to see his loved ones, giving grabby hands to his Daddy who came up immediately picked him up and cuddled him close.

"Daddy's so sorry baby. He lost all track of time, he won't leave you stuck like that okay, baby? You did so well, Daddy's so proud of you." 

"Don' leave me. Tennie be good boy. Tennie no do not'in bad. Tennie be good. Just no leave Tennie. Tennie be as good as Yongie. Yongie greatest boy. Daddy no need Tennie when he got Yongie." Ten's words became more hurried, less clear, more mumbled. He was getting littler and littler, he was becoming more insecure.

"No no baby Daddy loves you so much. Yongie and Daddy love Tennie so much it hurts when you say things like that. We love you baby."

"T-tennie loves Daddy an' Yongie too."

**Author's Note:**

> This got cut off so quickly bc this hit me in the feels so much that I started crying and like it hurt to write any more. I have no idea why but I think I have some attachment issues, or maybe it's cuz I haven't seen my boyfriend in weeks and he won't answer my texts and I don't know if he's grounded (again) or if he's avoiding me and it's hurting my self-esteem hahahaha


End file.
